Sam Salad, Yummy Yummy
by saladporn
Summary: Sam just wants to eat his salad, but Gabriel has other plans...
1. Chapter 1

It must have been that kind of day. Long hunt, short dinner, tight jeans and half loaded guns. Not the best day, for sure. This was a day that could make a grown man cry afterwards, which was what Sam was just about ready to do.

He walked over to the cheap motel fridge, which barely kept any of his food cold. He took out a room temperature bowl of salad he'd stashed from last night's dinner, and plopped down on the bed, bouncing a few times in sync with the creeks of the springs. He forked a chunk of the salad into his mouth.

_Must be in heaven_, he thought. "You're missing one thing- the angels." Sam nearly fell off the bed as he turned to the side to see a particularly familiar blonde sitting right next to him. A hand brushed his cheek and he scowled, holding his salad away from the angel. More like hell.

Gabriel chuckled, pressing a kiss to Sam's cheek. Sam sighed, frowning down at the bowl of salad still in his hands, but now moved onto his lap. Gabriel smiled, grabbing a leaf of the salad and placing it to Sam's lips. The Winchester nipped at it, and pulled it into his mouth and began to chew, a light blush creeping onto his cheeks.

The angel leaned forward, his lips barely brushing over Sam's ear as he murmured seductively, "Lettuce fuck." Sam could barely contain his laugh, snorting before clearing his throat and nodding slightly. Gabriel smirked, flopping onto the bed and pulling Sam –and his bowl of salad- with him.

The two tore their clothes off, containing excited giggles (Well, Sam was, anyway) and smashing their lips together, biting and nipping hungrily at each other as their tongue's fought for dominance. Gabriel eventually won, probably because of his angel mojo. That cheater.

Gabriel pushed Sam down, onto the bed, pinning him my his shoulders and smirking dangerously down at him, sending a jolt of excitement through Sam's body and shaking a soft whimper out of him. "I'm gonna toss your salad all night, Sammy."

Sam smiled up at him, laughing breathily before Gabriel sealed his lips again.

They stayed that way for a while, just swapping saliva and holding each other, before Gabriel decided to spice things up. He licked a trail down from Sam's mouth, stopping to suck on the side of his neck, and then down to his chest. He smirked up at Sam, before placing two of the larger salad leaves over his nipples. Sam's face lit up in embarrassment, but he continued to stare down at Gabriel, unmoving.

Gabriel, obviously pleased by this, continued to place the leaves over various parts of his body, just to eat them back off afterwards and lick whatever is below, as if he didn't want to leave any behind. Sam continued to stare, licking his lips, almost _envying_ Gabriel- Not that he wanted to lick his own body, but because he loved salad _so fucking much._

Gabriel slid his hands down Sam's sides, hooking his thumbs onto his boxers and pulling them down, painfully slowly.

**AND IM GONNA STOP THIS CHAPTER HERE PAINFULLY SLOWLY HAHAHHAHAHAHA**


	2. Chapter 2

Sam arched his back, panting, eyes half lidded and staring down at the angel, filled with salad-y lust.

Gabriel smirked back up at him, taking the already hard member into his mouth. He began bobbing his head, tweaking Sam's nipple with one hand while the other held his hip firmly in place.

He took the member out of his mouth with a lewd pop, licking his lips of the pre-cum smudged all over them, and kissed Sam again. For Sam, it was pure ecstasy. This was heaven. Definantly heaven. Everything was there. The angels, the pleasure, _the salad._

With a snap of his fingers, Gabriel was just as naked as Sam, if not more. He lined himself up with Sam's opening, glancing up to Sam with a slight arch of his brow. "Ready, kiddo?" Sam looked at him, confused. "What about lube?" "Don't need it when you're fuckin' with an angel." Gabriel winked, leaning over Sam and plunging in.

The next half-hour was filled with moans and the smell of ranch dressing _everywhere_. Sam, clutching to Gabriel's back while the angel slipped pieces of salad into his mouth, was so elated it almost hurt. He came harder than he had ever come before, he was sure, and almost blacked out. Gabriel came shortly after, grunting as he released with one last thrust into Sam, waiting before he became soft again to remove himself.

They both flopped down next to each other, both salad-covered, sweaty and panting messes. They smiled at each other, as if they were old friend that hadn't seen each other in years. "Marry me." Sam said breathlessly, reaching a hand up to move a strand of hair out of Gabriel's face. Gabriel smirked, returning the gesture and letting his hand linger to caress the side of Sam's face. "Sound's good to me. There's just one thing that I can't stop thinking about..." "What is it?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows, looking almost concerned. Gabriel looked up at him, leaning in a bit closer before whispering, barely audible, "_Sam salad, yummy yummy._"

**i fINALLY FINISHED IT PLEASE DONT HATE ME IM SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG**

**I actually wrote this on my school computer so I might get in trouble for writing porn but w/e it was worth it**

**If you have any requests, just write it into a review and I'll check! It takes about an average of 1hr to 2weeks to write a story, depending on my mood, so sorry if I can't get to it in time!**


End file.
